


Glove Love: Origins

by paranoidkitten (tornyourdress)



Series: Glove Love [3]
Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/paranoidkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul wants the angel gag. Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glove Love: Origins

He doesn't want to stop at the frolicking-through-the-fields idea, oh no. Never mind that Ian cringes every time he sees that, the pair of them skipping in slow-motion, gazing adoringly at each other. Too adoringly, too uncomfortably close to home. Why does nothing faze Paul?

No, not only did he insist on _that_ idea being carried out, but now he wants the angel-flying-in-the-window idea. Paul lying in bed, a winged Ian comes in through the window – yes, that won't be obvious at all. Oh no, no sirree, the audience will just laugh. Is he out of his _mind?_ There's only so much they can get away with before people start getting uncomfortable. Only so many times you can mention buggery or "home-owners" or "homeopathics" before the slight uneasiness starts creeping in.

"I think I'd look rather silly with wings," he tells Paul.

"That's where the humour comes in," Paul replies.

Ian sighs. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes! It'll get a laugh, which is sort of the point of the show, in case you haven't noticed." Paul looks at him for a moment. "They're not going to _know_ anything," he adds finally in an attempt at reassurance.

The fact that Paul has actually displayed enough perception to understand Ian's reluctance is enough to temporarily relieve him of any common sense. "Why not," he shrugs. "Let's do it."

***

The producers say no. Phrases like "a step too far" are used. The show is supposed to be focus on "topical news stories, not the personal lives of the panellists", apparently.

"Have you _seen_ the show?" Paul asks incredulously when he hears this. "It'd be a five-second gag."

"Paul. How exactly is you fantasising about Ian topical?"

"You're right, it's not, it's been going on for years," he says, and walks out.

It's only afterwards he realises what he's said. He hopes for Ian's sake they thought he was joking.

***

Ian can't help but notice that Paul's unusually subdued after they've shot down his idea. He's not sure what to say, mostly because he's relieved that they won't have to do it, that he won't have to shoot another embarrassing scene that's far too close to reality for his liking.

"It was hardly a declaration of love," he says quietly a few days later. "I just wanted to – do something."

"I thought you just wanted to get a laugh," Ian says, and he's surprised when he sees the hurt look on Paul's face. Paul? _Hurt?_

He hasn't seen that look in a while, sad and vulnerable and lost. He kisses him to try and get rid of that look. Never mind that the door isn't locked and that someone's going to come looking for them to go down to make-up any minute, this is something he needs to do right now.

It's hard to convey everything you want to say in a single kiss, but he tries, finally murmuring "I love you" almost under his breath just as they separate.

It's never been said. All these years and those words have never been spoken.

"Did you say _I love you_ or _I glove you_?" Paul grins. Letting him off the hook for the sake of humour. He's good at that. This is what Ian's used to, now.

"Glove you. Obviously," Ian says.

"Better than scarfing me, I suppose."

"Or –" Ian tries to think, "or hatting you."

"No, we wouldn't want you to hat me."

A knock on the door, and they try to stop grinning ridiculously at each other as they go down to make-up.

***

In retaliation for not being able to have the angel gag, Paul does nothing but talk about buggery all night. Ian wonders how much of it will be left in. He's starting to get it, starting to understand that Paul needs to do this, that he can't just pretend that there's nothing going on even when the cameras are rolling.

Ian does love him. Even if he's not ready to tell the whole world just yet, he does.

They've been smiling at each other for the last hour and he suddenly wants to do _something_, to tell him that he _gets_ it.

_Why don't we treat our hands by __________?_

It's perfect. "Saying 'I glove you'?" he offers. He knows it's a bad joke. The audience know, too, even though some of them are still laughing.

He doesn't care, because Paul's face has lit up.

It's not a grand declaration of love. It's not even like anyone else is going to get what's going on. But it's enough for the two of them, for now. It's a start.


End file.
